


Anywhere But Here

by crusadedean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crusadedean/pseuds/crusadedean
Summary: Reader finds out the truth of how her father was killed on a hunt and isn’t too happy about it.





	Anywhere But Here

“When were you planning on telling me, Dean?” You questioned while trying to hold back tears. 

“I-I don’t know, but I promise I was going to tell you.” 

“Were you really? Are you sure you were ever going to tell me? We’ve been hunting together for two years and dating for one of those years.You’ve had plenty of time to let me know,” you were livid, “You know I ignored everything people told me when they found out I was hunting with the  _Winchesters_. I thought you were different from what everyone was saying, but this, this proves you’re exactly what they all think you are.”

“I never meant to lie to you Y/N. I never meant for it to go on this long, but I was scared of you hating me. When we first met you made me feel different, I’ve never felt that way with any other girl. I was scared to lose you when I didn’t even have you yet. Then when I did I was scared to lose you even more. I just couldn’t tell you because for once in my life I had something good that didn’t die once I touched it and I knew I couldn’t let it walk away.” Dean replied with his voice cracking every other sentence.

“Well, I guess you’re too late for that because you just lost me.” You stated before walking to your shared room in the bunker to start packing your bags so you could hit the road and find a hotel before it got too dark. 

You heard footsteps from Dean following close behind you. Once you got to the room you threw a bag onto the bed and started throwing whatever you could find in there. It was now too hard to hold back tears. So you couldn’t see anything you were packing up and at this point, you didn’t even care. You felt a hand grip onto your wrist and you looked up knowing it’d be Dean.

“What are you doing? You can’t just leave, let me fix this,” He said sternly.

“You can’t fix this. I’d rather be anywhere, but here. I can’t believe you’d actually think you could get away with this.”

“Y/N, I’m sorry. I know it’s not enough and it will never be enough, but you have to trust me on this. I was trying to protect you. After seeing how broken you were after finding out your dad was dead I knew I couldn’t tell you what really happened.” He said as you were looking at him you could see how truly hurt he was by this because tears were about to fall from his eyes.

“Dean, this still doesn’t fix that you were the one to kill him. Someone should have told me. You probably made Sam promise not to tell me either, huh?” 

“He was going to turn we had no other option. I can never express how sorry I am Y/N. We both thought it was the best idea. After he died you didn’t sleep or eat for a whole month straight, Y/N. We were both just trying to protect you.” 

Before you could say anything you started to choke, you were now full blown bawling and couldn’t stop the tears that were quickly falling. Dean wrapped you up in his arms as quickly as he could. Though you were mad at him he always made you feel safe and at this time you found comfort in his arms. 

“I’m so sorry, Y/N. If I could take it all back I would,” Dean said as he kissed the top of your head and squeezed you tighter. He nudged you a little motioning for you to get on the bed. You listened to him as he followed right behind. Though you were still mad at him you cuddled into his side and cried as he held you. Deciding you guys could talk more tomorrow. 

“Please don’t leave me,” was the last thing you heard whispered to you before you fell asleep.


End file.
